Broken Vows
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: "But mostly Thomas felt the pain of loss. Watching Teresa die - to save his life - had been almost too much to bear. Now, staring at the person who'd become his true best friend, he had to fight back the tears. In that moment, he swore to never tell Minho about what he'd done to Newt." Thominho, mentions of past Minewt and Newmas. COMPLETED.


An entire year had passed since that day, the horrible day that Thomas had shot and killed Newt. "Please, Tommy," Newt had begged him in his last moments. "Please." And so Thomas, feeling that he owed Newt, paid him back by shooting him in the head. By killing him.

He had killed his best friend and his lover. The boy who had meant everything to him.

Thomas sat on a blanket at the beach, letting the waves wash over his feet. "I'm sorry, Newt," he said aloud. "I should never have done it. I love you._ I should never have done it_," he repeated, and hugged his knees to his chest, buried his face in his lap and sobbed.

"Thomas?" He heard Minho's voice and looked up at his friend, the image in front of him blurred with tears. Thomas wiped his eyes; Minho looked startled as he sat down on the blanket beside Thomas. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's been a year, Minho," Thomas told him. "A whole year."

"Since what?" Minho's voice was gentle and caring, and he was acting totally unlike himself.

"I promised," Thomas sobbed. "I promised m-myself I w-wouldn't tell you..." He broke down again and Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas. Realizing how much he needed a friend, he hurled himself into Minho's arms, knocking him backwards and he landed on top of Minho, their lips inches apart. He gasped, trying not to look down at Minho's full lips.

Minho just smiled. "Shuck-face," he said, and pulled Thomas down beside him. A feeling of peace overwhelmed Thomas as he lay like that with Minho, his head on the older boy's chest and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore as Minho stroked Thomas' hair. Thomas cried but not for very long. "Why were you crying before?" Minho asked after a while of silence. The sun was quickly setting and there were few people on the beach. "You were saying it's been a year."

Thomas took a deep, shaky breath. He sat up and looked Minho in the eyes. "Newt's dead, Minho. He's dead and I killed him, I killed him!"

Confusion and disbelief filled Minho's eyes. He sat up even more. "Whoa. Slow down, Thomas. Tell me what happened."

Here came the shuck tears again. Thomas wiped his eyes and sniffled as he said, "I saw Newt when I was with Brenda and Lawrence. I begged him to come with us but he wouldn't, and he literally put the gun in my hand and begged me to kill him." Minho was crying by now as well. It was the first time Thomas had ever seen him cry, and it made his heart ache. He told Minho everything, including the note, everything that he had been keeping to himself.

"And you killed him," Minho said flatly. "You killed him, didn't you."

"What would you have done?"

"I would have shucking let him live!" And in a motion that seemed surreal to Thomas, Minho reached over and shoved him, hard. Thomas gasped, anger filling him. Minho got up and started to stalk away, but Thomas jumped up and grabbed Minho by the shirt. "Don't touch me!" Minho yelled, his face red with anger. They were both crying now. "You _killed_ him! Don't touch me!"

There was a huge lump in Thomas's throat. "Minho," he sobbed. "I loved him. I didn't want to do it. I told him I couldn't do it. But he wouldn't listen to me." He could barely get the words out and Thomas wasn't all that sure Minho could even understand him, but he didn't care. "I loved him, Minho."

"So did I," Minho told him. Thomas' jaw dropped in shock. Minho loved Newt? "We were lovers back in the Maze, Thomas. I let him go so he could be with Alby, because he loved him more than me. And then you came along and...well, he loved you. He loved you so much. I could see it in his eyes. And I thought, 'That guy's going to take care of him. He's such a good guy, he's perfect for Newt.'" He shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I can't even believe how wrong I was."

Minho's words hurt more than anything else that had happened to him. Anything. Thomas could barely see by now, he was crying so hard. "Minho, Newt was-" he started.

"Don't you dare say his name," Minho snarled. "You have no right. No right!" he yelled in Thomas' face, scaring the klunk out of the younger boy.

"He was my _boyfriend_!" Thomas shouted back, and shoved Minho liked Minho had done to him. And then it happened.

Minho hit him.

He slapped Thomas across the face, hard but not hard enough that it hurt. What really hurt was the shock, the betrayal that Thomas felt. Emotional feelings that overcame the physical feelings that Thomas didn't even feel. Thomas glared at him, having wiped his eyes so his vision was clear. "I hate you," Thomas spat in his face. Minho wiped his face as green eyes met dark ones, and something stirred inside Thomas. It confused him but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't hate. His eyes flickered down to Minho's lips before he could stop himself, and he knew Minho noticed.

And then Minho kissed him, and in that moment everything seemed more surreal than it had before. Minho pulled Thomas into his arms, taking total control of the kiss, and Thomas was more than fine with that. He clung to Minho, both boys still crying as Thomas staggered backwards and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, tangling his hands in his soft dark hair. The kiss was desperate, very, very fervent, really the best kiss Thomas had ever had.

Thomas broke the kiss to pull Minho's tank top off, running his hands over the older boy's tanned, muscular body. Minho groaned against his lips as Thomas brushed his lips against Minho's. The kiss lasted forever and it was completely dark when they finally stopped kissing. The stars were out and they were the only ones on the beach, the moon casting a cream colored glow on the water. When his lips left Minho's, Minho grabbed Thomas by the shirt and hugged him. Minho's heart was beating so fast, and so was his own.

"I'm sorry," Minho sobbed, holding Thomas tightly against him. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." Thomas rubbed his back as Minho nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry, too. I told you I hated you."

"Right before ya kissed me, klunkhead," Minho pointed out, pulling back and taking Thomas' hands.

"_I_ kissed _you_?" Thomas said incredulously. Minho grinned as Thomas pulled the older boy against him so their lips could meet. Their second kiss was slow and deep, Minho's lips gentle against his.

"Now you kissed me," Minho pointed out. Thomas smiled and kissed him again, and Minho smiled into the kiss. Thomas loved Minho; if he was sure of anything, this was it.

"I love you," said Thomas when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Minho admitted. "I've loved you since the Maze."

Thomas gawked at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You know you could have, right?" He squeezed Minho's hands.

Minho shook his head. "You were with Newt. I didn't want to ruin what you had," he said.

"What about when we got to paradise?"

"I thought you liked Brenda," Minho admitted.

"Minho..." Thomas smiled. "You idiot." He wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and kissed him. "I had a huge crush on you even in the Maze. I guess it was when you caught on fire that one time that I really fell in love with you. But I loved Newt and I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to hurt him."

Minho blinked. "I love you so much," he said, and kissed Thomas again. They stood there kissing for a while before Thomas pulled back to yawn. "Come on, Tommy, let's go to bed."

It was strange how good that was to hear already.


End file.
